cuando pierdes al esperanza
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: una historia sobre misao después de perder la fe en el señor aoshi,... soy mala para los summarys, es un misXaoshiXsou.
1. Chapter 1

cuando pierdes la esperanza...

rurouni kenshin no me pertenece... es del gran nobushiro watsuki...tot...

por: tommy hiragizawa...

es uno de mis primeros fics, espero que no me juzguen muy duramente...XP

capitulo 1

muerte y resurrección...

aoshi shinomori caminaba por las calles de Kyoto en silencio pensando en todo lo que su vida ha cambiado desde que la pelea con shishio terminó. Vive en paz y armonía con los oniwabanshu en el aoiya y podía estar sin preocupaciones de un nuevo ataque. Había encontrado nuevos amigos, todos en la gran familia que conformaban el kenshingumi.

Llegó al aoiya justo como todas las mañanas, pasó de largo y se dirigío al templo donde diario meditabas sobre su vida y sobre como redimir los daños causados.

Llegó la noche y cuando caminaba por los pasillos escucho la dulce voz de alguien cantando, guiado por su instinto de ninja se dirigío a ver de quien provenía tan melodiosa voz.

Mucha fue su sorpresa al descubrir a misao cantando a mitad del jardín. La escuchó hasta que la canción terminó y después la vió rodearse con sus brazos como imaginando que alguien mas la abrazaba, la vio suspirar y después decir una frase que solo el y el viento pudieron escuchar.

espero que el algún día me escuche y sepa lo mucho que lo amo –

esa simple frase hizo que su sangre se congelara, ¿Quién?, ¿Quién se atrevía a tocar a su misao?, ¿Quién era el que le había robado el corazón?, esperen un segundo, el pensó "su misao", seo no puede ser en la manera en que lo había dicho, a lo mejor dijo como "su niña", ya que aunque el no era su padre el era quien la había cuidado.

que algún día sepa cuanto lo amo aoshi-sama –

eso lo desconectó del mundo, ella lo amaba, eso no podía ser, ella aún era una niña, bueno, lo acepta, ya no es una niña, pero su relación es imposible, un asesino como el no merecía a un angel como misao, simplemente no.

Así se fue a su cuarto, y después de pensarlo toda la noche tomó sus cosas y antes del alba el ya caminaba para alejarse de aquella pequeña que le robó el corazón.

Era un nuevo día en el aoiya, todos despertaron felices para comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo, esperando a que se hiciera el desayuno y a ver a su antiguo okashira pasar de largo hacia su templo

misao puedes llevarle la comida a aoshi- sama

claro okon –

y por aquella petición misao se encaminó a los aposentos de su amado aoshi –sama, todos se alertaron al escuchar el sonido que los platos al caer al suelo y quebrarse, corrieron a ver que fue lo que ocacionó tal descuido de su okashira y la impresión fue general al ver solo el futon en el cuarto y una nota sobre el, misao estaba debastada, solo pensando en que esto era una pasadilla de la cual quería despertar lo mas pronto posible.

okon tomó la nota y la leyó---

onis….

Solo les informo que me iré por un tiempo a entrenar y a redimir mis culpas como lo ha hecho himura –san, los dejo y no espero menos de ustedes mas que un buen deseo para mi viaje, los aprecia ….. aoshi shinomori.

Misao calló de rodillas, llorando desconsolada, todos trataron de ayudarla, pero al no encontrar resultado dejaron que ella se desaogara. Misao no salió de la habitación de ashi por largo tiempo, comía muy poco y aquella sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos desaparecieron.

Pero un día sin querer encontró otra cosa entre la unica prenda que su gran amor dejó en su habitación, era otra carta, esta dirigida a ella.

Misao ….

Quiero decirte que espero que mi partida no te entristesca, me he ido a encontrar mi paz interna.

Ayer por la noche te escuche cuando cantabas y tienes una voz hermosa, mas lo que dijiste después me desconcertó, ciertamente te aprecio mucho, pero es el cariño de un padre a un a hija, no el de un hombre a una mujer, ya que para mi sigues siendo aquella pequeña a la que vi crecer.

Espero que el saberte no correspondida no te quite ese resplandor que tu mirar lleva, siempre te recordaré, y prometo regresar pronto.

Hasta pronto…. Aoshi.

Misao lloró un rato mas, pero después a su mente vino algo que la hizo tomar valor...

bien, si el no te quiere, no llores por el, solo es otro hombre mas, lo tratarás como a cualquiera de los otros del grupo, te volverás fuerte, para valerte por ti misma y ser una digna okashira de los onis, así nadie mas volverá a lastimarte –

y dicho y hecho, con el pasó de los meses misao se volvió la mas fuerte de todos en el aoiya, y ya que ya no tenía un reto fuerte al cual superar decidió irse a buscar nuevos retos.

Todos en el aoiya notaron el cambio drastico en su actitud, extrañaban a la vieja misao, pero debían de aceptar que preferían a esta que a la que se la pasaba en el cuarto de aoshi encerrada. Se entristecieron al saber de su partida, pero la apollaron en todo.

Misao primero fue al dojo kamilla y le pidió a kaoru que le enseñara el kamiya kashin, ella aceptó gustosa y le enceño todo lo que sabía, y para su sorpresa lo dominó bastante rápido, después pidió a kenshin que le enseñara el hiten-mitsuruyi, este se engó, pero ante la insistencia de ella accedió a su petición, junto con yahiko, terminado el entrenamiento con kenshin se fue del dojo agradecida con sus amigos por su ayuda, ahora acompañada de una katana en su cintura, cierto que en esa epoca las katanas estaban prohibidas por la ley, pero gracias a la ayuda de kenshin el gobierno accedió a su uso.

Viajó por todo Japón aprendiendo distintos tipos de pelea con la espada, kendo, karate, entre otras, pero después de un tiempo viajó a china a aprender sus artes marciales.

Todo el tiempo mandaba cartas a sus amigos del aoiya, su vitalidad estaba regresando, y además recuperó esa sonrisa y su brillo singular.

Durante su viaje conoció muchas personas, entre ellas encontró aun viejo conocido, al principio no confiaba en el, pero un poco después el chico de ganó la confianza y el cariño de la chica.

Pasó un tiempo desde que aoshi se fue del aoiya y como prometió a misao regresó a su hogar, todos lo resivieron gustosos, pero había una persona que no lo resibió, y que además no vió por ningún lado.

okina, ¿Dónde está misao? –

no lo se, la ultima vez que supimos de ella estaba en china –

¿en china? –

Si, ella se fue a entrenar a china para mejorar como la okashira de los oniwabanshu, no ha regresado desde hace 2 años –

Aoshi se fue a sus aposentos, pensando en que ella debería de estar sola y asustada, pero después se le vino algo a la mente, ¿Qué tal si ella esta muerta y por ello no ha regresado?, o que tal si ya encontró a alguien mas?

Y pensando en ello decidió dormir para sacarse esas ideas de la mente.

Desde ese día todas las mañanas desayunaba junto a los otros onis para ver si tenían noticas de su pequeña, pero nunca había novedades, hasta que un día una carta llegó a sus manos.

Queridos amigos….

Les escribo desde china, les informo que dentro de poco estaré con ustedes, no ire sola, después de mi legará mi gran amigo que me ha acompañado, por lo que les pido tengan todo listo, llegaré el día 2 de abril, estoy impaciente por verlos, los quiere ….. misao.

Era una carta corta, pero que esperanzo a todos por ver a su okashira de regreso a casa.

Llegó el día, la mañana era soleada y realmente hermosa, todos estaban impacientes por que ella llegara, y justo en ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, todos corrieron y la vieron, estaba hermosa, con un kimono y su cabellos recogido en una coleta alta, un ligero maquillaje en sus labios y algo que extraño a todos una katana en su cintura.

- misao!!!! – todos fueron corriendo a abrasarla menos aoshi, auien por su autocontrol no se permitió tal acto.

-hola chicos, los extrañe,okina, me da tanto gusto verte, ohhh, veo que regresó aoshi – sama, espero que su estancia aquí sea duradera, si me disculpan estoy cansada necesito descansar –

Todos se impresionaron ante la frialdad aparentada ante todos, hasta aoshi, que esperaba ver a su niña llegar gritando y abrazando a todos.

Un rato mas tarde ella bajó y tomó la comida con ellos, comió como toda una dama, ya que en su estancia en china le inculcaron los modales de una señorita, pero no por eso no era una dura rival en batalla.

si me permiten, quiero ir al pueblo, alguien quisiera acompañarme? –

yo voy contigo-

gracias okon –

yo tambien –

ohhh, aoshi – sama, no se moleste, estaremos bien –

pero aún así el las siguió de lejos, creyendo que ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que en un puente unos bandidos intentaron asaltarlas, okon había sido lastimada y misao segía peleando.

rindanse, estoy aburrida, no son rivales para mi –

no seas tonta niña, somos 15 contra una –

si quieren probar suete, vengan aca –

aoshi quería correr a ayudarla, pero se imprecionó al ver que ella se deshizo de ellos en tan solo unos minutos dejandolos a todos noqueados sin siquiera sacar la katana de su funda.

siempre admiré tu destreza –

aoshi se orrosizó al ver al dueño de aquella voz y por fin salió a ayudar a misao.

no la toque soujirou –

¿Qué pasa?

Sañor aoshi, el se quien me ha acompañado en todos mis viajes, es mi mejor amigo y mi compañero de pelea –

Me da gusto verlo shinomori – sama –

Aoshi esperaba todo menos eso, nunca pensó que misao estuviera acompañada de el que les causó tantos problemas en la pelea contra makoto shishio.

señor aoshi, mejor regresemos, seguro que sou esta cansado –

y si que lo estoy, no quiero causar molestias en el aoiya, tal vez sea mejor que busque una posada….-

ni lo sueñes, tu te quedas conmigo, no después de todo eres mi mejor amigo –

"como que se queda con ella, eso si que no, el no se le acerca mas de lo necesario"

Llegaron al aoiya donde todos estaban trabajando, al ver a sou todos se alarmaron, pero misao aclaró las cosas….

no se preocupen, el es mi mejor amigo –

además vine porque deseo hablar con el tutor de misao –

ese soy yo – habló aoshi

ohhh, perdón señor shinomori, mejor hablamos mas tarde, ahora lo que deseo es dormir –

entonces misao tomó la mano de soujirou y lo condujo hasta su cuarto.

entonces vamos a dormir sou –

vamos mi niña –

misao beso la mejilla de soujirou mientras el besaba su mano. Los dos se encaminaron a la habitación.

Aoshi rabiaba de celos, no podía pensar en nada mas que en aquel beso que misao en mejilla de aquel joven.

veo que el joven soujirou ha cambiado mucho, ya no se ve triste ni trata de ocultar sus sentimientos, veo que ha encontrado su redención y también se ve que le ha devuelto la sonrisa a mi nieta –

"a que se refiere okina" –

Oye okon, de que esta hablando okina? –

Lo que pasa es que cuando usted se fue aoshi – sama misao se encerró en su cuarto y no salió de ese lugar en varias semanas, pero un día misao salió de la habitanción y actuaba dura, como si ya no le importara nada, no sonreía y tampoco sus ojos brillaban. Sufrió, y mucho, pero después ella se decidió a irse, pasó una temporada en el dojo kamilla y aprendió el estilo kamilla kashin, al igual que dominó el estilo hiten mitsuruyi…. Ha aprendido mas estilos de de pelea y de manejo de la espada. –

Aoshi se impresionó, nunca pensó que su niña fuera a aprender a controlar la espada, pero ahora tenía que pensar en su seguridad, no confiaba en soujirou, y tampoco le agradaría nunca.

A la mañana siguiente aoshi despertó por el ruido que causaban dos espadas chocando, bajó al patio y pudo ver la causa de su despertar, era un pelea entre seta y misao, para sus ojos quien llebaba la ventaja era soujirou.

- rindete misao, esta vez te venceré –

- he ganado todas nuestras peleas, no creo que sea prudente rendirme cuando las cosas pronto estarán a mi favor –

Aoshi se quedó helado, himura había tenido muchos problemas con seta y que misao dijera con tal libertad que era mejor que el era algo de que sorprenderse

Y antes que sus ojos pudieran parpadear seta se encontraba en el suelo con la cuchilla de la katana de misao en el cuello y ella sentada sobre el.

- ves, te dije que volvería a ganar -

- jajajaja, vamos 2 a 17, me vas ganando por mucho mis –

Mis!!!!, ni el se tomaba esas confianzas con ella, como se atrevía a llamarla de esa manera.

veo que has mejorado mucho misao – chan –

ohh, gracias aoshi – sama –

ahora, soujirou, de que deseas hablar conmigo –

si, ahora hablo con usted, pero primero quiero hablar a solas con misao – chan –

aoshi se fue a otro cualto, pero desde el cual podía escuchar todo.

misao, se que es algo repentino, pero….. porfavor, gracias a ti encontré mi redención, he cambiado mi forma de ver la vida, se mi luz eterna, por favor koishi, se mi esposa –

misao no sabía que decir, pero….. el era quien le regresó la sonrisa, y la verdad ya no sentía nada al ver a aoshi, la verdad, su corazón palpitaba fuerte cada ves que peleaban, cada sonrisa que compartían.

seta soujirou…. Acepto ser tu esposa –

lo dices en serio –

claro que lo hago en serio, te amo –

soujirou estaba feliz, pero por otro lado un corazón se estaba rompiendo, era el de aoshi shinomori, que con solo las primeras palabras de la joven quería morir para no tener que llevarla al altar, o dar el si cuando el pidiera la mano de la joven.

ahora koishi, es momento de hablar con aoshi – sama –

claro, no creo que tenga inconvenientes –

estas segura de que ya no sientes nada por el? –

si, el perdió mi amor el día en que leí su carta, ese día fue el momento en que morí, porque mi alma murió, pero al conocerte conocí una nueva vida, mi alma tomó nuevamente sus alas, me diste una razón para volver a sonreír, recuerdas como nos encontramos –

claro que me acuerdo –

flash back----

era de mañana y misao caminaba por las calles de una pequeña ciudad de china y llegó a una casa de entrenamiento de artes marciales, pidió acilo al dueño y pago por sus enseñanzas.

Así pasaron varios días y pidió permiso para salir a pasear.

Llegó al prado cercano, y se recostó hasta que a sus espaldas escuchó a unos hombres chiflando y deciendo palabras ofensivas o al menos para ella.

ven preciosa, solo queremos pasar un rato agradable –

si, acercate –

callence, no saben con quien se meten –

los hombres se acercaron a ella y trataron de tocarla, pero ella era mas rapida, y llevaba consigo su katana de ser necesario.

apartence de ella barbajanes –

quien eres tu para decirnos que hacer –

tu… tu… seta soujirou –

veo que me recuerda señorita –

maldito, dejanos divertirnos –

con la señorita jamas –

los hombre lo atacaron, pero el era agil y con facilidad los esquivo, conectó varios golpes certeros y los hombre trataron de huir

preciosa, luego arreglaremos esto –

eso si que no, ustedes sabran con quien se meten antes de irse –

ella se acercó a ellos sensualmente, pero antes de que ellos reaccionaran ya estaban 2 de ellos en el suelo y uno mas con la katana de ella en el cuello

si no quieren perder la vida no se metan con la okashira de los onibawanshu –

DEMONIOS, CORRAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

Veo que ha mejorado –

Que buscas seta soujirou? –

Nada, no quiero terminar como ellos , su nombre es misao makimachi verdad? –

Si –

Mucho gusto, disculpe, donde puedo encontrar el dojo del señor watsuki –

Es donde me hospedo, si gustas te llevo como agradecimiento a tu ayuda –

eso sería bueno, le estaría eternamente agradecido –

los dos se encaminaron hacia el dojo, donde el joven fue bien recibido. Así fue como se encontraron y comenzaron a viajar juntos, como fue que se volvieron amigos y como fue que se enamoraron.

En un principio ella no lo aceptaba, no sabía como había podido olvidar a aoshi, pero no lo pudo seguir negando, lo amaba como nunca amó a nadie.

Fin flash back ----

Aoshi camino hacia su habitación esperando la llegada de los jóvenes, en todo el trayecto su mente le reprochaba el haverse ido ya que por aquello habia perdido el amor de su querida misao.

Los jóvenes llegaron donde aoshi que para su sorpresa los esperaba .

señor aoshi necesitamos hablar con usted –

Vengo a pedir la mano de misao

Estas segura que eso deseas

Si señor

Entonces tienen mi autorización

La nueva pareja feliz y radiante salieron de el cuarto de shinomori, mientras el joven oniwabanshu lloraba sin poderlo evitar, su corazón con cada palabra pronunciada había muerto, pero es que ese corazón había muerto desde hace mucho, desde que se alejó de su pequeña, desde que la dejó ir del lado de su familia.

Quería saber solo si en su corazón quedaba algo de amor para el, solo si en algún momento ella podría volver a amarlo.

Fue en ese momento en que se decidió, en el momento apropiado le diría lo que siente, y además de eso preguntaría sobre su sentir, si en verdad amaba tanto a seta, pero el no se daría por vensido.

... continuará...


	2. la boda

Cuando pierdes la esperanza

Cáp. 2

Una noche de fiebre y el amor que nació de nuevo.

By: tommy hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos...TT,

Espero que les guste la última parte de este fic. Se lo dedico a mi amiga okashira janet, aun que la mera verdad espero que no te enojes, te mereces algo muuuucho mejor. Espero que lo leas y me dejes un review...besos a todos... ññ...jijijiji

La próxima boda del año en la ciudad de Kyoto sería la de misao makimashi y soujirou seta, todo era planeado por los del aoiya... (Mas bien por okon y omasu...jijjijiji), esto causaba dolores de cabeza a los novios solo de recordar las instrucciones que habían dado a sus amigos para dejarlos planear la boda...

Flash back...

por favor!!!!!!

No, es definitivo, yo me encargaré de esto –

Pero...ándale, no seas mala, hemos esperado este momento desde que eras una niña...- dice okon haciendo berrinche...

Pero...bueno, esta bien, pero con una condición, no queremos algo grande, quiero algo privado, que nadie se entere, solo amigos y miembros especiales del grupo...-

Como digas misao, no te defraudaremos...-

Fin del flash back

Pero claro, estas hicieron todo menos eso, podrían decir que la boda era el mayor evento del pueblo en esos días, todo el pueblo estaba enterado, además de que constantemente, los novios eran acosados para conseguir una invitación.

Pero esa semana el joven novio estaba exento de esos problemas, ahora se dedicaba a ayudar a la policía, por lo cual estaba de misión en esos días.

Claro, aún sin el los planes de boda siguieron su marcha, como la convicción de aoshi de que si persistía ella volvería a el...

Era una mañana gris en el aoiya, la lluvia no paraba de caer y la clientela era poca. Misao estaba más que aburrida, después de estar viajando por más de dos años volver a loa mismo de siempre...mesera en el restaurante. Pero como okashira esas no eran sus únicas responsabilidades...( gracias a kami pensaba ella). También tenía que estar a cargo de todas las misiones asignadas a los miembros del oni, como también cada movimiento de sus rivales y de la mafia del Japón.

Ese día parecía que nada interesante podría pasar, pero no podían estar más equivocados, ya que solo en unos momentos la vida puede dar un giro que marearía al más fuerte.

bienvenido - por fin, pensó misao al ver a alguien entrar al aoiya, pero no tardó mucho en dejar la bandeja de la comida de lado al reconocer a la persona que entró, era uno de sus agentes, venía lastimado y respiraba agitadamente...

señorita...misao...- dijo el con la voz entrecortada aún

kyousuke...¿que te ha pasado? –

le traigo esto, mi condición no importa, necesitamos refuerzos en la estación del norte...( no se de que hablo, pero, bueno...es un fic...).-

que pasa? –

todo está en la carta – fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a decir antes de caer desmayado...

okon!!!! Shiro!!!!! –

los chicos no tardaron mucho en llegar a donde misao, y al ver al chico no se esperaron a algo mas, corrieron a ayudarlo, mientras que misao se encerró en sus despacho para poder leer la carta...

ya puedes salir, se muy bien que se esconde... aoshi-san –

De entre las sombras salió nuestro apuesto cubito de hielo, " como me descubrió" pensó el y como si ella pudiera leer la mente se adelantó a contestar su pregunta sin que el la formulara...

he entrenado arduamente, cosas que usted no terminó de enseñarme las he aprendido por mi cuenta, me fue fácil saber que estaba presente, no solo por su ki, sino por su olor, lo conozco muy bien –

entiendo – aquello mas que una explicación a el le pareció un reclamo, pero es que eso era.

No vas a ver que dice la carta – ( MILAGRO!!!, aoshi pronunciando mas de dos palabras!!!buaaaaaaaaaaaa, snif, no creí vivir para leer este momento, ...ups, pero si soy yo la que escribe verdad...jajajajaja...( vemos a tommy girando en un pedestal bien al estilo renge, con una gotita en la cabeza))

Ella no contestó nada, solo leyó en silencio...( y mientras aoshi que se moría de la curiosidad, que, creen que no siente nada... alguien además de mí nunca se ha preguntado eso... " que pensamientos vagarán en su mente cuando está en modo... "nada me interesa"). Cuando terminó no pudo mas que llevarse una mano a la boca horrorizada con el informe, toda una tropa de onis muertos en solos una noche, y solo por un acecino.

aoshi-sama, usted es el mas fuerte del grupo, no tengo otra opción mas que pedirle su ayuda para esto, yo podría hacer lo sola, peso es mejor estar segura de los resultados – dijo seriamente. ( y quien jugaría después de enterarse de tal masacre)

esta bien, nos vamos en 15 minutos –

Y exactamente un cuarto de hora mas tarde los dos, ambos con sus trajes onis, caminaban rumbo a la estación del norte al rescate de sus amigos...( misao se cree superman)

Al llegar sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente en shock, el lugar era un completo desastre, cuerpos destazados por doquier, sangre regada por todo el piso y el fuego consumiendo el lugar.

jajajaja – se escuchó la risa del acecino por todo el lugar – otros mas para mi colección, ustedes serán los próximos en morir –

eso en tus sueños maldito, como te atreviste a matar a nuestros amigos, lo pagaras –

pero miren que tenemos aquí, una gatita con la que jugar, te convertirás en mi muñeca personal –

pervertido inmundo, piensas seguir hablando o pelear –

Y así la pelea comenzó, dos contra uno, pero a decir verdad el hombre era bueno, seguro que no era japonés, porque su forma de usar la espada no era ninguna que los onis conocieran.

eso es todo lo que tienen -

eso quisieras para poder librarte de nosotros, ahora pelea y sierra la boca –

Pero ahora fue aoshi el que atacó primero, pero no salió bien librado, su cuerpo recibió distintos golpes, nada mortal, pero si que lo dejaron inmóvil.

aoshi-sama –

sigue tu misao, no me puedo mover – " creo que la maldita meditación me ha dejado fuera de practica"

miren nada mas, le gran aoshi shinomori le deja el trabajo a una niña, esto será mas fácil de lo que imaginé –

no podrás escapar, pasarás primero sobre mi cadáver –

eso es lo que tengo planeado hacer –

la pelea ahora era un " acecino desconocido contra misao "la comadreja" makimashi", ninguno de los dos se quería dar por vencido, y a decir verdad el hombre llevaba la ventaja, pero eso era algo que misao no aceptaría nunca... " rápido misao, has algo, has derrotado muchas veces al legendario seta soujirou, non lo puedes defraudar, ni a el ni a aoshi-san"

La chica se barrió en el piso dejándolo en el suelo, y de un salto se colocó sobre el dejando su katana sobre su cuello...

no soy una acecina, pero te haré sufrir por lo que has hecho –

Con su katana le cortó la mano al hombre... – esto es por mis amigos –

Después hizo un corte en su pierna, cosa que lo dejaría invalido – esto es por hacerme quedar en ridículo – por último enterró una de sus cuchillas en su ojo izquierdo...- y eso es por aoshi-sama – los gritos desgarradores se pudieron escuchar desde lo lejos, pero ese era el castigo por meterse con los onis...

Misao se encaminó a donde aoshi estaba, con los ojos abiertos cabe resaltar por la demostración de poder de su misao...

vamos aoshi-sama, tenemos que curar esas heridas –

Caminaron junto al río todo el camino, aoshi sintiendo el corazón desbocado al ir tan cerca de ella y en el caso femenino sintiendo cosas que creyó olvidadas.

No contaron ninguno de los dos con que al ir tan distraídos no verían un tronco que servía de banca en el río por lo que ambos cayeron a este...

A la mañana siguiente...las novedades en el aoiya no eran muchas, solo que su okashira había pillado un resfriado por haber traído a casa a aoshi con la ropa mojada..( Menciono que por lo menos aoshi se dio un taco de ojo) y este sorprendente mente no se había movido de su lado en todo ese tiempo, se la pasaba dándole su medicina y mirándola descansar...

Era de noche ( ese mismo día) y misao por fin pudo despertar, extrañada vio como aoshi estaba dormido a su lado, lo miró más apacible que nunca, como un animalito que ha sido amansado por el amor de su dueño y no pudo hacer menos que conmoverse ante tal visión.

Llevó su mano a su rostro y acarició suavemente su mejilla, despertándolo con el más mínimo tacto.

porque lo ha hecho, no tenía porque cuidarme todo este tiempo – dijo con la voz enternecida, ella esperaba una respuesta parecida a " después de todo eres mi protegida" o "yo soy tu tutor" o si no nada de su parte, pero la que llegó en su lugar fue algo mucho muy diferente...

porque eres lo mas importante que tengo en la vida – dicho esto se retiró y poco después okon llegó a ayudarla a tomar su medicina y después dejarla dormir, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que no podía sacar de su mente las palabras de aoshi... "eres lo mas importante que tengo en la vida"

aoshi-sama?? –

Pasaron los días, misao comenzaba a dudar de su amor por seta, pero al verlo tan ilusionado con la boda no pudo mas que seguir con los planes, ese era su destino, estar junto a sou toda su vida, aún sin estar segura de que siente, por un lado esta su querido sou y por otro su venerado aoshi-sama, que decidir, que hace, ninguna de esas preguntas tenía una respuesta lógica en su mente.

El día cumbre, el que debería de ser el más importante para toda mujer enamorada, el día de su boda, mejor conocida como la boda de la okashira de los onibawanshu. Todos estaban ahí, kaoru y kenshin himura, el cabeza de gallo, yahiko-CHAN y para su desgracia saito y su esposa Tokio ( lo escribí bien?)

pero miren nada mas, la comadreja se casa...jajaja, y yo que creí que te quedarías solterona esperando al cubo de hielo...jajajaja –

"maldita la loba que lo parió"-

Misao estaba aún en su cuarto, ayudada de okon y omasu para vestirse con aquel extravagante vestido de novia estilo occidental que okina le había comprado.

listo- suspiró – te ves hermosa –

gracias okon –

debes de estar muy feliz y nerviosa por lo que viene, te casarás con sou-kun, para estar con el toda tu vida –

chicas, me pueden dejar sola unos momentos –

claro, vamos omasu –

Las dos chicas dejaron sola a su okashira, cuando la puerta se cerró, la cara de felicidad de misao cambió drásticamente a una llena de tristeza. Pero es que al escuchar las palabras de omasu las palabras... "toda tu vida" se le hicieron tan pesadas, tan grandes, tan largas. Pero es que no es que no hubiera pensado nunca en ello, cuando había estado con aoshi-sama, el solo estar con el la hacía feliz, pensar en toda la eternidad a su lado solo la hacían ver lo bella que era la vida y darle gracias a kami por ponerlo en su camino, y es que ahora que las escuchaba, pero para otra persona, las palabras del tiempo se le hacían tan vacías, sin sentido. Porque pasaba eso?, ahora que estaba a punto de casarse, de unir su vida a alguien que la amaba, y que por un tiempo amó, porque el recuerdo de las palabras de aoshi la atormentaban, porque no podía sacar de su cabeza la idea de que si se casaba no lo volvería a ver...

"toda la vida, toda la vida, toda la vida, toda la vida...toda..."

Lo único que la sacó de sus pensamientos fue el escuchar la puerta abrirse y al voltear su rostro miró al objeto de su confusión en el marco de la puerta.

a..aoshi-sama –

solo vengo a darte esto – le entregó una carta

espero que seas muy feliz – después salió de la habitación

yo también lo espero –

Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer...

Misao...

No quise estropear tu boda, pero no quiero quedarme a ver como lo que más amo se va de mis manos, aún queda algo de ese amor por mí, porque lamentablemente no me di cuenta que este sentimiento que le carcomía el alma era amor. Te amo, y siempre te amaré.

Okina sabe de esto, el te llevará al altar con tu querido sou-kun, y no sabes como me duele el tan solo escribirlo.

Si alguna vez te hace llorar no sobrevivirá a mi furia, eres lo mas preciado que tengo, pero mi miedo a perderte y a las apariencias eran mas grandes que yo, ya te amaba el día en que me enteré de tus sentimientos y te seguiré amando hasta el día en que muera.

Hasta siempre...

Aoshi shinomori.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no dejó escapar, no quería hacer sufrir a soujirou, el era su amigo, si su amigo, porque ese sentimiento de amor que siente por el, no es el mismo que aquellas simples palabras habían revivido en ella.

Misao llegó a donde todos la esperaban, pudo ver en el altar a sou esperándola, a okina sonriéndole y ofreciéndole su brazo y a sus amigos sonriendo...

Misao se acercó al que siempre quiso como su abuelo, pero antes de tomas su brazo sus palabras la despertaron ante el error que estaba a punto de cometer...

aún hay tiempo, no te cases sin amor, ya que eso solo te hará sufrir y lo harás infeliz a el también –

abuelo – la chica lo abrazó y miró a sus amigos, después sonrió al que hubiera sido su marido y salió corriendo para poder alcanzar a su amado aoshi-sama

A las afueras de la ciudad estaba la sombra de lo que un día fue un hombre, porque sin ella solo era un despojo de la vida..( A mi punto de vista, un despojo muy guapo).

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar para jamás volver al lugar que había considerado hogar. Pero una voz lo hizo detenerse, algo que le decía que no se fuera aún...la voz de su ángel...

Misao seguía corriendo, esperando poder alcanzarlo, decirle que para ella también era todo, que sin el no valía nada.

por favor, no se valla – susurró

00000

por favor, no se valla – el viento llevó a los oídos de aoshi aquellas palabras, que lo detuvieron unos instantes

creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco – shinomori siguió caminando, pero un grito lo detuvo

aoshi-sama!!!! – aquella que gritaba no podía ser otra mas que misao, la vio venir, corriendo hacia el, sin percatarse que en una de las otras calles una carreta desbocada venía a toda velocidad.

Aoshi-sama!!! – seguía ella gritando, llorando al verlo detenerse, pero deteniéndose del susto de ver tan cerca los caballos de la carreta, pero sintió como los fuertes brazos de su amado la sacaban del camino que estos seguían, quedando los dos en el piso.

Tonta, porque hiciste eso –

Es que...- dijo ya un poco mas tranquila – usted no se puede ir, tiene que estar en mi boda. Aoshi lo único que quería era que se lo tragara la tierra, el no podía verla sufrir, pero es que en el mismo momento en que se la entregara el moriría y eso aún era mas cruel.

No puedo –

Porque no –

Porque no puedo ver eso, no lo voy a soportar –

Entonces creo que lo que dijo saito se cumplirá, me quedaré solterona, dejo a sou-kun en el altar, solo para venir a buscarlo y decirle que lo amo y usted no quiere regresar a nuestra boda –

Que? – esto si que lo tenía extrañado

Porque se va a casar conmigo verdad aoshi-sama –

Mi...misao –

No me diga que ya le comieron la lengua? –

Que acabas de decir –

Que si ya le comieron la...

No, eso no, lo otro –

Que parte –

Dijiste que me amas –

Si. Lo amo –

Aún, después de todo? -

Después lo todo lo sigo amando –

Entonces –

Déjeme lo hago yo... aoshi-sama, se casa conmigo, la okashira de los onibawanshu –

Esa escena si que hacía gracia, pero aquel que la viera no reiría, sino lloraría por la emotividad que cada palabra que los labios de los amantes se expresaban...

para mi será un honor, señorita okashira –

y para mi un privilegio, señor ex-okashira –

El la abrazó, tratando de fundirla con su cuerpo, para que aquello que para el era un sueño, no se esfumara al despertar.

te amo –

y yo a ti –

Sus labios se juntaron, haciendo que toda duda en sus mentes se fuera, aquello no podía ser un sueño, el calor que lo recorría y el tierno rose de sus labios no podía estarlo creando su imaginación, pero si lo era de todos modos, entonces no quería despertar en mucho, muuuuuucho tiempo.

Así ambos caminaron juntos hacia el ocaso, aoshi feliz por esta r al fin con su ángel, ella esperando que sou no estuviera enojado con ella, lo seguía queriendo, pero que importaba, para ella lo único importante era el rose de su mano con la de su amado y el futuro que les esperaba a ambos.

Fin

Konichiwa!!!!, me quedó meloso, me siento mal por el pobre de sou, lo quiero mucho, pero este fic era un aoshiXmisao, además es la venganza por haber dejado a aoshi sin misao en otro de mis fics, espero que lo disfrutaran, ya que en mi mente la idea estaba clara, pero no la manera de expresarla...bueno, en fin, me despido de todos...los quiero...sayonara.

Atte...tommy


End file.
